Meanwhile
by RememberMeWhen
Summary: A collection of short stories based on events that are hinted at by Joe Rowling in Deathly Hallows, but never actually described. It takes place throughout the last novel, with a range of many different characters including Neville, Luna, Molly and Draco.
1. Larry, Donald & Daphne

'A Message of Hope' received a lot of attention, so I decided to continue with the theme of filling in the gaps that Joe missed out. Anything that is hinted at, but never fully explained I am going to write a short story about. Each chapter will hold another missing factor. Sorry if I don't necessarily get them in order, but I'm aiming towards setting the events in the right time frame.

This first chapter is found in one of the earlier chapters in DH when Harry mentions the Hogwarts Express. I may revisit this!

**Larry, Donald & Daphne**

The compartment door slid shut with a rattling thud.

Neville took a seat facing Ginny and Luna. He heaved a deep sigh and stared blankly out of the window. The train had just begun to leave Kings Cross Station and Neville felt as if he was leaving wild society behind and drifting into the unknown. After all, what would Hogwarts become? He had always seen it as an escape; somewhere he could strive to become the person his Gran wanted. But Neville knew his last year at Hogwarts wasn't going to be how he imagined it as a first year.

When he was young and naïve and buying his first set of Hogwarts robes, he distantly thought of the prospect of being seventeen and leaving school. Would he still be a disappointment to his Gran? That was his entire aim throughout his education; to not fail the memory of his parents. Neville imagined himself leaving Hogwarts on the final day with an army of friends, terrible good looks and people asking for his autograph after he'd done brave and dangerous things.

Just like Harry.

But times change. The dangerous and brave things he'd done where nothing like he'd imagined. It wasn't fun and he didn't appreciate the glory. Still, after he'd experienced the brief popularity and dangerous prospects placed in front of him, it made Neville want to earn his Gran's approval even more.

Now the world was a different place and Neville felt a change within him. He didn't want his Gran's approval; all he wanted was her to be safe without him in the house. His Gran's words had committed more crimes than Gillyweed produced oxygen. He feared for her.

Fear can drive people to do crazy things, and at the moment, Neville was full of it.

Harry wasn't here this year. Neville didn't know where he was, but he whole-heartedly guessed that he was with Ron and Hermione. It was a shame, to him, that they were not at Hogwarts this year. It was the time everyone probably needed Harry, Ron and Hermione the most. They were fearless, reckless and powerful in defending Dark Arts. Even more so, they were the brains and inspiration behind any rebellious behaviour. What would the DA do now?

Neville turned his attention to Luna and Ginny. Luna was staring through the wall over his head, a dreamy yet contented look on her face. Neville had so much respect for Luna Lovegood. Unlike him, Luna didn't let things get her down. Meanwhile, Ginny was staring at the ground, a troubled look on her face.

"I knew they wouldn't be here," Neville said, breaking the silence suddenly.

Ginny looked up at him and shrugged, "It's obvious why they're not. Harry couldn't just walk back into Hogwarts, could he? And now even Hermione is on the list of Muggle-borns who didn't turn up for that registration."

"What about Ron?" asked Luna, who was still staring through the wall.

Ginny made quotation marks with her fingers, "He's at home with _Spattergroit_."

At once, Ginny looked as if she'd made a big mistake. She looked wildly around the compartment, her red hair swishing as she did so, as if she was searching for something no one could see.

"You don't think we're being watched, do you?" she asked.

Luna shook her head, "No. This train is private property. When we reach Hogwarts we'll have to be more careful."

Neville felt relieved. Ginny leaned back in her chair, emitting a large sigh.

"We need code names," Neville suggested.

"For what?"

"So people don't know who we're talking about," he explained.

"Oh!"

"That's a great idea, Neville!" Luna praised.

Neville felt faintly smug yet slightly discouraged by Ginny's lack of enthusiasm. He brushed it off and started to think of suggestions.

"How about Lightning for Harry?" he said.

Ginny grimaced, "No, it's far too obvious."

"Yeah," Neville agreed, screwing his eyebrows together. "How about… Lighty… Laddie… Larry?"

"Too obvious," repeated Ginny.

"Salamander?" put in Luna.

Neville and Ginny stared at their blonde friend with amusement.

"So not Larry," said Neville. "Okay… La-la-Law… Lawrence?"

Ginny bit her lip. After a moment to muse over the name, she finally said, "I like Lawrence. It sounds sexy."

Neville blushed but Luna laughed.

"What about Ron?" asked Neville, encouraging Ginny to get involved.

"Don? Donald?"

"That's a bit obvious."

"Oh, I know how about Di-"

"No, Ginny," Neville warned. He guessed where that name was going.

Ginny laughed, "It could've been funny."

"I like Dameron," said Luna.

Neville chuckled. Luna never ceased to amuse him.

"Daniel?"

"There's a Daniel in our year who knows Malfoy," said Ginny, frowning. "How about Darren?"

"Yes! So we have Lawrence and Darren. We need a name for Hermione now."

Neville didn't even know where to begin. Even Luna was suspended into a silent stare again. Ginny joined him in staring out of the train window. The train was rolling through a field of Daffodils, their golden heads raised towards the sunlight as they danced in the breeze.

"Daffodil?" said Luna.

"Daffy… Daphne… Doesn't really suit her, I don't think," Neville mused.

"Hermy… Hammy…"

"Shirley?" Luna suggested.

"I like that," laughed Ginny.

"Lawrence for Harry, Darren for Ron and Shirley for Hermione, agreed?" finished Neville.

"We have to get used to using them. If we find out anything important from home, we better not let it slip," warned Ginny.

Neville nodded. Deep down her felt as if he'd receive no letters this year – the restrictions on Hogwarts will be severe and only specified post will be allowed through. He doubted his Gran would write to him for the fear saying something she accidentally shouldn't; but he didn't mind. If it kept her safe and him out of trouble, he could live without a letter or two until Christmas when he seen her again.

"I just wish I knew where they were," said Ginny, breaking Neville's train of thought. She had a strangely defeated look on her face, something Neville had never seen before.

"You don't know where they are?" Neville asked, appalled.

"No. They left and never came back after the Wedding. They couldn't come back, not one of them. Our house was being watched from afar," explained Ginny, her brown eyes wide with replaying memories. "Dad sent them a Patronus when he could. We didn't hear anything of them for weeks."

"So you've heard of them since?" asked Neville.

"Sort of," Ginny bit her lip again. "Lupin visited where they were staying. He told Dad about it and he told us. Lupin was really annoyed about something."

"I wonder what he was annoyed about," said Neville, his eyebrows screwing together yet again in deep thought. He hadn't seen his old Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher in a few months and he had always felt a lot of respect for Lupin.

"I think he tried to find out what they're up too and they refused to tell them. Lupin should've known they wouldn't tell him. If Harry wouldn't tell me, he'd hardly tell Lupin," as Ginny finished her voice broke, but she kept herself together.

"You mean Lawrence," Luna corrected. Ginny smiled sadly.

"So they _are_ planning something?" Neville asked with hope.

"Of course. Dumbledore only entrusted the three of them with the secret though. I have a feeling it wasn't very pleasant."

"What makes you say that?"

"I know Hermione too well. Harry can hide stuff, and Ron goes into denial but I can read Hermione better than the books she reads," explained Ginny. "She was nervous and jumpy, and she only gets like that when she'd been planning something with the boys. I overheard her and Ron talk one night, long before Harry came to live with us. She sneaked into Ron's room and Ron put on a dim light. At first their whispers were too low for me to hear but then Ron started talking louder."

Ginny paused. She was staring at Neville, who was absorbed in her story, but she wasn't really paying attention to him. Ginny was subconsciously edging closer to Luna and Neville as her story went on.

"Ron was annoyed about something and Hermione said something like '_no matter what happens, Ron, we have to stick with Harry_' and Ron replied with '_I know. But that doesn't mean you have to start being reckless_.' She laughed at that point, and then said, '_I'm not being reckless, and I'm just saying how anything could happen when we're away. We have to be prepared_.' Ron stopped talking for a minute or two and I was about to go back to bed, but then I heard him say, _'I won't forgive myself if anything happens to you_' and Hermione replied with '_Anything is a possibility. Ron, promise me if I- if something happens to me, and you and Harry manage to end this war, promise me you'll find my parents and make sure they're alright_.' Ron sounded annoyed again and said '_when this war is over, we'll both go and find your parents. I'll promise you that_.' It sounded as if Hermione was about to leave at that point, but she stopped at the door and said to him '_Just so you know, Ron, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happens to you either. Goodnight_.' That's when I ran from the door and back to my room."

"That was adorable," commented Luna dreamily as if talking about her favourite book.

"Sounds like they had a plan already. I wonder what she meant about her parents?" wondered Neville.

Ginny shrugged, but Neville thought she knew more than she wanted to say.

"Did Lupin say anything else about meeting them?" he asked further.

"Well, Mum was pestering everyone for weeks saying how they must be starving and what not. Lupin said in passing that he might go and visit and after that Mum started annoying him. She wanted to know if they looked well enough, if they were hungry or cold or needed anything. Then she wanted Lupin to tell them what was recently happening in the news, about the wedding and the fall of the ministry. You get the idea. He met Dad somewhere no one would over hear them, and all Dad told us was that Lupin was annoyed. I think he told Dad what happened, but Dad didn't tell us. He said they looked well, but tired and Ron was really worried about the wedding business. Apparently Hermione took the news of the Muggle-Born Registration quite well, and Harry was as headstrong as ever," said Ginny.

"You haven't heard from them since?"

"No. That was quite recently. I hope their alright… I'm the only one at Hogwarts now," she added, sighing again.

Neville could only image what it felt to be Ginny. She was always surrounded by her brothers throughout her years at Hogwarts, and now suddenly they were gone. In the year she probably needed family company the most, Ginny found herself without any family stability to keep her going.

"I know it's small to offer, but you've got us, Ginny. We're going to have to stick together this year. Especially now Snape's headmaster," Neville said softly.

Ginny looked up at him, and after a moment, gave a brilliant smile, "That's wonderful to hear, Neville. Thank you."

"I wonder what it's going to be like with Professor Snape being Headmaster?" asked Luna. She appeared as if she was keeping track of the conversation. "I'm going to miss Dumbledore."

"Harry said Snape killed Dumbledore. I've never really liked him but… I definitely won't be able to look at him the same again," admitted Ginny.

"I know what you -"

The compartment door slid open.

There stood Draco Malfoy and his two cronies. But Draco didn't look like his usual sneering self. If anything, he looked paler than his demeanour the year before. He had black lines under his eyes and a slight shadow of a bruise under his jaw. Yet it was his eyes that shocked Neville; the steely grey looked around the compartment restlessly, as if he was constantly afraid of someone looking over him. Draco's thin hand was rested on the compartment door, and it was gripping the wood tightly with his long fingers slightly shaking. He was a shadow of his formal self.

"Weasley, Longbottom and Lovegood," said Draco, nodding at each of the three friends. "This is where the party's at, folks."

There was a moment of silence. Neville felt tension fill the room, and with it was a feeling in his chest he'd only felt twice in his life; like something was edging him towards words and actions, something he couldn't control.

"They're not here," said Neville, taking a stand.

"I know they're not here," snapped Draco.

"Then why bother checking?" piped up Neville.

Draco eyed him, taking another step into the compartment. "Potter, Weasley and Granger had the right idea not coming back. Mudbloods and Blood traitors aren't going to last long, Longbottom. With friends like yours, I'd keep my head low and mouth shut, wouldn't you?"

"Shut your fat mouth, Malfoy," spat Ginny, reaching in her pocket.

"I wouldn't do that, Weasley," said Draco calmly, watching Ginny's wand tip begin to glow. "It's obvious to me that Granger is with Potter, but your family is still being tracked in suspicion. If my people find out that you, a Weasley, has attacked me, a Malfoy… The consequence won't be pretty, will it?"

Ginny fell back in her seat. Her hand twitched around her wand, and it was clear she was struggling with the thought of not attacking Malfoy. Neville felt a strong hate form within him, more than he had ever felt before.

He stood up to face Malfoy, saying, "No one wants your ego filling out this room, Draco. Get lost."

With one swift movement Neville pushed Draco Malfoy away from the compartment door and slid it shut with a loud and echoing bang.

"Well done, Neville!" exclaimed Luna.

"Thanks Neville," said Ginny, she had turned slightly pink. "I nearly lost it there."

"I can't stand that ferret-face," muttered Neville, sitting back down. He felt a surge of energy from Draco's confrontation. Maybe it wasn't so hard standing up to people like Harry did?

Luna nodded, "You know there's something wrong when Nargles stay away from someone. I've never seen one Nargle float around Draco Malfoy."

Ginny graciously suppressed a chuckle of laughter.

"I thought Nargles annoy people?" asked Neville.

"Oh, they do," replied Luna.

Full of confusion and deep in thought, Neville returned his gaze to the window. The sun was beginning to set on the horizon; they were very close to Hogwarts and a year of unpredictable madness. But Neville knew one thing – he wasn't going to leave Hogwarts the same person. Neville was ready to meet any challenge head on this year and take every set back in his stride. After all, it wasn't only Hogwarts who could change.


	2. Ministry Mayhem

Ministry Mayhem

Arthur Weasley reluctantly bought a _Daily Prophet_ on the way home from work. Lately he had abstained from buying any kind of Ministry propaganda, however, it wasn't everyday Harry Potter (accompanied by his son) broke into the Ministry of Magic. Curiosity overtook him today; he wanted to see how the Ministry would describe this major break-in.

With his newspaper in one hand and his briefcase in the other, Arthur Disapparated from the middle of Diagon Alley to the field surrounding the Burrow and set off at a rushed pace.

He used his usual rhythmic rap to knock the door, alerting Molly that it was he who wished to enter. He only needed to wait a few moments before his wife rushed to the door and greeted him tiredly. Arthur didn't waste time asking a security question – he wanted to jump straight into the details while they were fresh in his mind.

Fleur, his daughter-in-law, and Bill, his oldest son, were sitting around the kitchen table. Molly carefully unclenched the suitcase from Arthur's fist and set it beside the umbrella stand while he hastily chose his normal seat around the table. Arthur's eyes wandered to where Ron usually sat; a seat which had been empty for nearly a month. With a deep breath he readied himself to begin his tale of the day.

"Were you not at work today, son?" he asked Bill.

"No. Less for me to do now, isn't there? Lucky enough it's not affecting my pay. How was the Ministry?"

Molly sat down facing her husband, her brown eyes still showing signs of stress from recent goings-on. This was only going to add to her worry.

"Havoc. The whole place was in havoc. I've never seen it so unorganised," Arthur began. "But before I say anything, I want to check if they've mentioned what happened in the _Daily Prophet_."

"You're scaring me, Arthur," said Mrs Weasley. "You seem flustered."

Arthur spread the evening edition of the _Prophet_ onto the table. The front page said nothing of any break-in or dysfunction and the second page also held disappointment. A large advertisement filled the third and fourth, but on the fifth was a small article recognising some sort of disruption at the Ministry.

_**MINISTRY HIJACK**_

_Earlier today, the Ministry of Magic was rumoured to have been hijacked by unknown criminals who caused mayhem within the building. The identification of the three hijackers is still unknown, but the Ministry insists no one was hurt and nothing destroyed. The Ministry is urging anyone with information to come forward, since any act against the Ministry is a serious crime. The hijackers are probably out of control and need to be caught before they cause any more damage to our community. More detail will be revealed within the next coming days. _

Arthur sighed with mild disappointment, but it wasn't any different from what he expected. He'd need to watch the headlines over the next few weeks, just in case.

"Disgraceful! Nothing at all. Only a little paragraph urging people with information to come forward," Arthur rubbed his eyes and placed the newspaper to one side. This was where things were going to get complicated. Where could he begin?

"Someone broke into the heart of the Ministry today," he started.

As Molly gasped, Bill asked, "Who was it?"

Arthur paused and turned to his wife, "Three people who the Ministry are claiming as_ unknown_. Personally, I think it's pretty obvious, Molly."

"No!" shouted Molly in disbelief. "They wouldn't be that stupid! Why would they want to break into the Ministry?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling I saw them," he admitted.

"What do you –?"

"What 'appened?" Fleur interrupted Molly.

"They used Polyjuice Potion, obviously," started Arthur. "But I saw Runcorn and Reg Cattermole talking. Apart from being appalled that Reg would ever speak to Runcorn, I found it very unusual they were getting along so well. I entered the lift and found that Reg needed some help and when he left I took Runcorn to one side to have a word about his recent antics. He wasn't responding as he usually did, but interrupted me and said something strange."

"What did he say?" asked Bill.

"_Arthur, you know you're being tracked, don't you?"_ he repeated the words that sent chills down his spine only a few hours ago.

Molly gasped and placed a hand to her heart, "Oh, Arthur!"

"But that wasn't what concerned me – we suspected I was being tracked anyway – it was how _concerned_ Runcorn sounded. I'd never seen him so distressed. Why would he care if I knew? The usual Runcorn wouldn't, but this Runcorn looked shaken."

Arthur let the conversation drop for a moment or two. He wished he knew what they were doing in the Ministry. He could've helped them. If they had given some sort of a clue as to who they really were, they might've escaped unnoticed. It must've been really important, thought Arthur, otherwise they wouldn't dare go near the Ministry at the moment.

"Do you think it was 'Arry and Ronald?" asked Fleur.

"I know it was Harry and Ron," said Arthur.

"How do you know?" asked Molly.

"Runcorn came into work this afternoon and said that Mafalda Hopkirk had offered him a sweet this morning and it made him take a terrible nosebleed. He had to rush to St. Mongo's to fix it. Reg and his family have mysteriously left the country," explained Arthur.

"Mafalda Hopkirk…?" Bill asked, appearing confused.

"She was found unconscious in a closet. She couldn't remember a thing."

"You think Hermione was with them?"

"Yes. The Ministry know it was Harry. I heard from two members of the Goblin Liaison Office (who were on the ground floor at the time) that Harry's disguise had faded as he ran away from the security guards who were following them. They also said that the girl who was with them was just beginning to change back as they escaped," said Arthur. As he explained the events of the day, the worry in his stomach rose to a higher level. They were so close to being caught that the thought was unimaginable to his mind.

"I wish I knew what they were doing," muttered Molly.

"It was rumoured Umbridge was involved," said Arthur, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't see how anything to do with that woman can help them with whatever they're planning."

"They're safe, and that's what matters. They're not stupid and they can definitely look after themselves," said Bill. He had reached for Fleur's hand across the table throughout listening to Arthur's explanations.

"But are they? How can we be sure? They could've been tracked or anything!" worried Molly. Arthur worried that she was on the verge of hysteria.

"I'll talk to Lupin," he told her, trying to calm her down. "He can go visit Grimmauld Place, just to see if their alright. It's what comes out in the newspaper that worries me."

Arthur thought that it was a lucky escape for the three teenagers. He still continued to believe their reckless behaviour was necessary; after all, Ron had talked to him about the Ghoul in the attic. His son had sounded urgent, and ever since that moment he had realised how grown up Ron, Harry and Hermione were. They had to deal with a lot during their time at school and somehow it had made them stronger than he ever imagined.

Arthur probably knew more than Molly of how serious Ron, Harry and Hermione were taking this secret instruction from Dumbledore. She still thought of them as children who needed her nurturing. The past few weeks had not been easy on Molly; all she was doing was worrying about everything. No matter what Arthur said he couldn't calm his wife down.

The chaos of society wasn't going to end anytime soon. Arthur just feared for the safety of his son and his two best friends. No matter what happened, they needed to survive for the sake of Molly.


End file.
